White Blank Page
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: AU. She was just a small town single mother trying to get by with her son...and then he moved next door...Chris/Stephanie...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people portrayed in this story. The characters belong to WWE and the real people own themselves.**

* * *

A/N: With a couple of stories winding down (or at least I think so) and because I'm a sucker who can't turn down a story, I decided to start a new one. This one is very much AU as you will soon read. I just got the idea while watching an episode of Maury (I know, I know) and it just kind of popped into my head.

I'm not entirely sure about this story, I kind of wrote it and I was actually wondering if I should post it or not so reviews would be extremely welcome on whether or not to continue it. Please let me know if you want me to because otherwise, I'm not sure I'll continue it. If you want to be brutal, then I won't stop you. I really do hope you enjoy though. :)

* * *

The trees created a canopy that left half the small two-bedroom house in the shade. It was nice on these summer days, adding a small respite as the humidity continued to rise, leaving her skin feeling sticky and her clothes like a film. She wiped her forearm across her forehead, her arm collecting the drops of sweat as she washed the dishes from lunch. Usually she'd wait, but these days things were moving so slow with the heat that she knew if she didn't do them immediately they would sit there until the morning or beyond. She tried to keep the place tidy, but with a seven year old boy creating havoc, it was difficult. Not like she had many visitors who didn't know her anyways. Everyone knew each other in this small town and it was half the charm of it. Her mother lived a few towns over and it was convenient. Her father had died when she was 17 and he'd been a good father to her, her Daddy, and he'd worked hard every day of his life to try and provide for his children until his heart finally said enough and quit on him. She missed him something fierce, but soldiered on, just as he would have liked.

Her brother had moved to Louisiana a few years ago, a girl there had caught his eye and his fancy and he'd decided to make the state his new home. Marissa was a great gal and Stephanie liked her a lot, but wished they lived closer so she could see them more often. But well, when there wasn't enough food for a true dinner, her father would always say that beggars couldn't be choosy and so she'd lived by the mantra as best she could.

But back to today because the heat was invading her brain. They didn't have air conditioning, couldn't afford it, but they had a number of fans creating a soft background buzz that the crickets would later try to emulate with their night music. She lifted the back of her hair up and let the fan sitting behind her breeze against her neck.

"Court!" she yelled out the window, "don't get too close to the pond, please!"

"Okay, Mama!" he yelled, looking sadly towards the pond that lay just beyond the tree line. It was so hot out and he really wanted to go wading in it, but his mother told him it was not fit for wading.

Stephanie sighed as she looked at her beautiful boy, just as handsome now as the day he was born, all red and wrinkled. She'd been alone then. His father, if she could call him that, sperm donor seemed more appropriate, had been in jail at the time. Paul had an affinity for lifting cars and selling them for scraps. That was the charge they'd brought him in on, it was the crystal meth he'd been making that got him sent up the river. The last she heard of him, he was spending the next 30 years locked up, three strikes indeed. Didn't matter to her much, he'd left the moment she found out she was pregnant, but it mattered to her because of Cortland. She wished better for him than a Mama who who worked as a secretary and a Daddy in lock-up.

But beggars can't be choosy.

"Mama, come out and play!" Court danced around the front yard where all his toys lay scattered amongst the grass that was in desperate need of mowing. She'd ask Jay to get to that when he had the chance. Trish, her best friend, hated the summers and she knew Jay was itching to get out of the house and away from her wrath. When the weather turned so did Trish's moods.

"Can't right now, baby," she told him, "unlike certain little boys, I've got take care of the dishes that we had from lunch."

He pouted, but understood, nodding his head a little and going to find something to play with. The town they lived in was as rural as it came, about 300 miles from Atlanta and just as pretty as a postcard to her. She liked the slow crawl of life here; it suited her for now. Someday she might envision herself in the big city with big city dreams, but for now, she knew that she was happy here. She was only 26 after all and that left a lot of time for living. She'd always planned to go to college when it was clear that Court could stay at home alone for a little bit of time and she still hoped to do that. She was determined. Her father had always told her that, said she was more stubborn than a horse at the glue factory.

"Mama, Mama!" Court yelled, running into the house, the screen door slapping loudly behind him.

"Court, Court!" she said good-naturedly as she looked down at him, his dirty blond hair getting into his eyes. She reached a soapy hand out to brush it away from his eyes. She'd need to get the clippers out soon for a trim. She touched his nose with a wink and left some bubbles behind, which made him giggle. "What is it? Do not tell me that you saw a snake out there that must now be your pet, you already done killed 2 snakes this summer, you're too young for a pet."

"I didn't mean to kill them, Mama," he told her.

"Oh, I know you didn't," she said, unlike his father, Court didn't have a mean bone in his body. "So what made you run in here like the devil was after ya?"

"There's a new person moving in next door, I saw the truck pull in and everything, but then it went behind the trees and I couldn't see it no more."

"_Anymore_," she corrected him, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "I thought I'd never see someone buy up that old place. It needs a lot of fixin'"

"I could help," Court said proudly, thinking of how his Uncle Jay had been teaching him all about tools and the like.

"I"m sure you could, baby," she smiled at him. "Did you see who was in the truck?"

"No, it was too far away."

"Then I think we should go greet our new neighbors tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Why not now, Mama, we know they're there!"

"Well I don't have anything to bring them and you gotta bring something, it's polite."

"Make your sweet potatoes, Mama, those are the yummiest."

"You just want some for yourself," she told him, pretending to be stern about it and call him out.

"Maybe the new neighbor will share?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, okay, come on, let's go down to the store and grab some potatoes." The dishes could wait until later. They had a new neighbor and the proper thing would be to introduce themselves. And who knew, maybe she'd get a new friend.

Court hung onto the back of her cart as she plucked things from the shelves of the small market. Court kept picking things up and looking at her hopefully and she was getting better because she only gave in about half of the time. She turned the corner and her cart bumped into that of the town's biggest busybody, Mae Young, or as she liked to be called, Missy Mae. She was an old bat with a penchant for going down to the lake and taking all her clothes off and skinny dipping, like anyone wanted to see her wrinkly body anymore.

"Oh, my dear, it's so good to see you!" she said and it was with the false cheer she greeted everyone with. Stephanie was convinced that Mae really didn't like _anyone_, but that she kept up appearances so she could hear all the gossip.

"Hello, Missy Mae."

"And you're with your young one too and everything," Mae said, reaching out to pinch Court's cheek. He twisted his head away from her. He hated when people did that. "What brings you to the store on such a hot day? I came because I figured everyone would be sitting in front of a fan and judging by lack of people I was right."

"Well, we have a new neighbor and I was going to bring them some of my sweet potato casserole."

"Oh yes, I heard about someone moving into that old place, you must tell me how they are."

For the gossip she could spread around, Stephanie was sure, "Yes, of course," she indulged the older woman, "but these sweet potatoes ain't gonna cook themselves so Court and I better be going. You have a nice day, Missy Mae, stay out of the heat though, don't need you to be boiling."

"I always do."

"Court, what do we say?" Stephanie reminded him.

"Bye, Missy Mae," he mumbled as they made their way to the check-out. "I don't like her, Mama."

Stephanie leaned in closer to him, "I don't either, but sometimes you gotta be nice even to the people you don't like." Court smiled at her, loving that he and his mama had a secret they could share. Stephanie paid for the groceries and Evan, the bag boy, helped her out to her pickup truck, a piece of shit if she ever saw one, but it was the only thing that Paul had ever given her (stolen of course, but for once, he'd covered his tracks). She thanked Evan and headed back home.

Court helped her with the casserole (if sneaking marshmallows was really helping) and when it was done and cooled, they decided to trek their way next door. The sun was high in the sky and it was sweltering out. She just hoped she didn't look a mess when she got over there. The properties weren't exactly far, but they weren't exactly close and in this heat, she felt like melting the moment she stepped out the door.

"Come on, Mama," Court prompted her and she stepped down the couple steps and into the cool grass. The two of them were like a short procession, walking with Court in front her, like a parade leader as Stephanie held out the casserole like some prize. It only took them about five minutes before they reached the dirt path that signaled the driveway. There was a pickup truck sitting haphhazardly in the grass, much bigger than the one she had and much newer as well. She eyed it enviously, but didn't dwell on it as her eyes slid along the cool blue exterior paint to the back of the truck, which had the hatch down and someone leaning into it. She could only see a pair of jeans, but she could tell whomever owned those jeans was decidedly male.

"Hello there, neighbor!" she called out genially.

The head that belonged to the jeans popped up and Stephanie blinked a few times. She wasn't real sure, but it was like the man's eyes were piercing her from over here, like a dart spearing its way quickly through the air and landing right on her. Then he smiled and she completely forgot about the blue of his eyes. The smile seemed even brighter than the sun was that day. As white as the good Lord made the angels as her grandma would say whenever she hung up a load of white laundry on the line outside, proud of her handiwork. The man, and he was a _man_, wiped his hands on the front of his jeans and then adjusted his ponytail before walking over to her and Court. She was rooted to the spot and she felt like she was laying down roots.

"Heya," the man said, then looked at Court and smiled, "Hey, young feller, I saw you playing outside when I was driving up, you looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"I was," Court said, "we're your neighbors."

"I figured, this your mama?"

"Uh huh, I'm Court McMahon and this is my mama, Stephanie," Court said, sticking his hand out and the man laughed as he shook it with a short bow.

"It's a pleasure," the man said, "I'm Chris, Chris Irvine."

"Hi, Chris."

"Your mama speak?" Chris asked, looking at Stephanie and smiling at her, completely disarming everything inside of her. She hadn't felt much for men since Paul had left her high and dry. She'd been too focused on Court to really think about men. Sure, there'd been dates here and there, but they never lasted, most of them being put off by the idea of associating with a child that didn't belong to them. She wasn't even sure how to act around men. Paul had been in and out of her life, doing his own thing and leaving her to her own devices most of the time, not the ideal relationship.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking free of her reverie, "I'm being awfully rude. I'm Stephanie as my little boy told you, but I just wanted to welcome y'all to the neighborhood and the town really, I'm sure you'll like it here."

"I reckon I will," Chris told her, his eyes surveying more than just the plot of land. "But you don't have to say y'all, it's just me here."

"Oh, you're alone?"

"Single, unmarried, childless men tend to do so, yes," he said, then glanced at the home. "I like fixer-uppers and this one here is about as fixer-upper as you can get."

"I can use tools, I can help," Court said, "my Uncle Jay's teaching me everything he knows."

"Well then you're a lucky kid, maybe I could use your help every now and again," Chris said kindly.

"Mama, give him the sweet potatoes," Court hissed, wanting to get on Chris's good side so he could help with the house.

"Oh yes, the sweet potatoes," Stephanie said, thrusting the dish at Chris. "I didn't know if you'd had anything or well, I just wanted to do the neighborly thing and bring you over something to eat as a housewarming. Everyone in the town says my sweet potato casserole can't be matched so I thought I'd give you some, let you decide."

"Thank you," he said, taking the dish from her. "I didn't have anything over here so this is pretty convenient. I just got in, don't really know where anything is yet."

"Mama," Court tugged at her tank top. Stephanie smiled and leaned down to Court's level as he cupped his hands around her ear. "We should invite him over for dinner, that'd be the nice thing to do, right?"

"I do believe you're right, baby," she said, straightening again. "Seeing as how you can't possibly just survive on a meal of sweet potato casserole, my son and I would love to invite you over for dinner."

"Your husband won't mind?"

"If I had one, he wouldn't, as it stands, it's just me and this tough guy here," Stephanie said, ruffling Court's hair, "and I think the both of us would be more than happy to have you over."

"That's really nice of you."

"We try occasionally."

"And I ain't putting you out?"

"Not a chance, I always cook for an army," she told him, "please, we'd like it."

"Then I'll take you up on that."

"Wonderful," Stephanie clapped her hands, "Well then you can come on over at about 6, that work for you?"

"That works out just fine."

"Okay, then we'll see you at 6, 'til then."

"Yes, 'til then," he nodded his head as they began to walk away. Stephanie stopped and he looked up and over at her.

"And Chris, welcome to Lawdale."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm happy that you all wanted me to continue. Honestly, I thought about deleting the story because I wasn't sure that I could keep the tone of the first chapter and so I'm a little shaky with this story as of right now so I hope the second chapter is as good or at least sort of as good as the first chapter. If it's not, feel free to tell me so, but I do hope you enjoy. Reviews would be much appreciated because I'm really not sure about this story yet. :)

* * *

She wished her house looked better. She tried to keep a clean house, but it was just so difficult when you had a little boy running around and no help to speak of. If she ever got rich, which she didn't figure would happen in her lifetime, but if she was ever to become rich enough to afford luxuries that her wildest dreams could think of, the first thing she'd get is a maid. She wished she had one right now, just to tidy up so her house didn't look dirtier than a pig sty after slop time. She didn't really ever have real company that wasn't Jay and Trish, who'd seen her in much worse states, so she'd never thought to clean up better and now it was coming to bite her in the behind.

She also wished she could look better as well. She didn't think she was unattractive, lots of people told her she was pretty, but she always brushed those compliments off as politeness. There was something about her life that made her feel…not ugly, but maybe unpretty sometimes. She sat in front of her mirror, dirty, unfortunately and stared at her reflection. Though others might not see it, the years since Court had been born and Paul had been sent away had taken their toll on her. Her hair seemed to fall lank at her shoulders and she pulled it back, trying to make a smart updo, but the heat was making it impossible to do anything with so she just pulled it back into a ponytail.

She had no clothes either. Most of the finances went towards utilities, rent, and Court. She had to keep him fed and keep a roof over his head and that came at the expense of her looking good. If she did spend money for clothes, it was usually work clothes and she didn't think that dressing up in those would be appropriate for a dinner. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. She felt like the first time she and Paul had made love. She'd been so young then, so nervous, trying to be perfect for him, this older guy who was the personification of daring. Of course, that had turned into a monumental bust, save for the wonderful little boy she'd received from the deal.

"Mama, Chris is walking up!" Court called from the front room.

Stephanie looked up at the clock. Where had the time gone? She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she'd let time slip by her, traitorous time, never stopping and pausing and giving her time to be less nervous. She stood up from her vanity seat and looked down at herself. Well, the outfit she was wearing would have to do. She didn't look terrible, she hoped, as she smoothed down the blouse she'd changed into. It was simple, black and button-up, but it didn't look trashy or anything. She was always so hyper-aware of how people may perceive her.

"Can you let him in, Court, I'll be out in just a minute!" she called out to him.

"Okay, Mama!"

Court had kept his face pressed to the window since 5:30, God bless him. He loved making new friends and this Chris had told him he could help him fix things at his house, which had earned him a friend for life. When Chris was coming up the walk, he hopped off the couch and was practically running by the time his feet hit the floor. He pulled open the door before Chris was up their one step and grinned widely at him, two of his bottom teeth missing.

"Hi, Chris!" he said jovially. "My mama's not ready yet, but she said you could come on in."

"Thanks, young feller," Chris said, ruffling his hair a little, making Court laugh. "Thanks for having me over for dinner, I didn't know what I was going to do tonight, I ain't got no food in my house yet."

"No food?" Court asked in wonder, why that was a fate worse than death! "That's the worst!"

"Don't I know it!" Chris said, standing there and looking around. "You've got an awful nice house here, I bet you and your mama like it a lot."

"Yeah, I like it here, but Mama says that someday, maybe we can get a bigger place, but I'm not sure when someday is, I don't mind that it isn't here yet though because I like living here. It's real close to Uncle Jay and Auntie Trish's house."

"Location is important," Chris said as he looked up and saw Stephanie walking out of the bedroom. He threw her a grin and she gave him a short look of sympathy after being practically commandeered by Court. He was like that with people he liked; he never let up on you and she knew that some adults could find it annoying even though her little boy only had the best of intentions.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you directly," Stephanie said, "I'm afraid I just plumb lost track of time."

"It does have this funny way of sneakin' up on you, don't it?" Chris said.

"Oh, you have no idea," she told him, "why, it just feels like a minute ago Court was a baby and I don't even know where time has gone now. I do hope you brought your appetite because I've got a meal I think your belly is going to thank me for later."

"I can definitely eat," he said, "do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, you're our guest tonight and it wouldn't be polite of me to have you help me," Stephanie shook her head.

"And I wouldn't feel right as your guest if I didn't help," he told her with a smile. "You've probably spent some time preparin' this food and the least I can do is help you. Come on now, you can't refuse the help from a proper Southern gentleman, can you?"

"I don't believe I can, thank you," she nodded her head. "Court, you can watch TV until dinner if you want."

"Okay!" he said. "Chris, maybe after dinner we can watch something if you want. I've got lots of movies and things we could watch, if you wanted."

"Let's see how dinner goes first, Court," Stephanie told him, tilting her head a little. Court smiled at her and nodded obediently, going over and parking himself in front of the TV, remote in hand. Stephanie bobbed her shoulder towards the kitchen and Chris followed her.

Suddenly, her kitchen felt small and stifling. It was as if the room's temperature had ratcheted up and she could feel Chris's presence right behind her, like this pulsing mass invading her personal space. She turned around gasped. He was a lot closer than she thought he would be and those eyes, just looking at her. She swallowed hard, feeling every part of her throat.

"So what can I do?" he asked quietly or maybe it was her brain that was making his words seem quieter, more intimate.

"Well, I was going to make a salad and I haven't exactly cut up anything for it," Stephanie told him. "Are you handy with a knife?"

"Was gutting fish before I could talk properly," he told her with a wink, "so I think I'm pretty handy with a knife, yes."

"Then you can start over there on that pile of vegetables," she said and he gave her a little salute before walking over to the chopping board. "So have you lived here long?"

"Yeah, a while, ever since Court was little. I wanted to be out on my own, you know, I just thought that I'm this big adult and I needed to be away from my family. You have these big dreams and then well, you kind of settle, don't ya," she said with a slight shrug.

"You think you settled?"

"Well, not settled, I guess. I think…I just think when you're younger you kinda inflate the world, don't ya think? Like you think that you'll do something great and you'll be famous and everyone will love you and it just doesn't turn out that way."

"Now, my mother would always tell me that having kids is the greatest thing you could do," Chris told her, "now, I ain't got none of my own, but I figure you kinda like that little boy out there."

"I don't count him as an achievement of any sort," she told him with a laugh, "he's something else entirely. He's the kind of thing where you are simply blessed with all the luck the good Lord could give you. That's Court."

"He seems like a good kid."

"Because he's the best darn kid you have and ever will see," she said, knowing she was inflating it, but that was her little boy and she'd be damned if she didn't think that he was the best little boy in all the world. Court was a blessing in every sense of the word and she wouldn't think or ever think otherwise.

"I hope to stick around and find out more about that…and more about you," he said and she felt a warmth creeping up her already clammy skin. She bit her lip and concentrated on stirring the contents of the pot in front of her.

"I do hope that you like gumbo, Chris," Stephanie said, "I don't do it fancy or nothing, but I like to think that it's an enjoyable meal and I do hope that you'll enjoy it."

"After the long day unpacking that I had, I think I could eat just about anything and I have a feeling that your gumbo is going to be heavenly."

"You are a charmer, aren't you?"

"I have been told this before, but I just think that I'm being truthful. I don't know what I did to get such kindly neighbors, but I'm not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. So…are you seeing anyone currently?"

She turned around and wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel, tossing it in the sink when she was done. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, is it against the law to know? I mean, I know that it's just you and Court here," Chris turned around now and gestured to her house (and she was thankful that he hadn't walked in and looked around in disgust like she feared he might). "If I'm being too direct, you can tell me of course, but I just had the urge to ask you and out it came, don't even know where it came from."

"You know, my grandma used to say that you should always think before you speak because you never know when your brain is just going to take on a life of its own."

"My grandma said to cover my face when I sneezed because it was my brain trying to escape. I think she was kinda crazy though, but you didn't hear that from me in case my mother ever hears and she'll still give me a bit of a whoopin' for not respecting my elders."

"Ahh, the old respecting your elders trick, I've been duped into that one as well and that does remind me that if I'm gonna issue you any kind of warning about Lawdale that it's this, beware of Missy Mae. That would Miss Mae Young, but everyone round these parts calls her Missy Mae at her own insistence. I like to think she wants people calling her that because it makes her seem less frightening than she is, but I will tell you the whole truth and nothing but the darn truth and she is the most gossipy bat you will ever done meet in your entire life."

"Miss Stephanie, I beg to differ because at present, you don't know who I've met in my life."

"Oh you done never met the likes of Missy Mae. I don't reckon that anyone you ever met who was over the age of 80 had a penchant for skinny dippin' in the local lake, did they?"

Chris laughed, "I do not think I have ever heard of that, no, it looks like you've got me beat with that one."

"I win," she said coyly, throwing up a shoulder at him.

"I believe you do," he said, "so really, nothing in the way of a male companion who might stop by and want to spend time with you every now and then?"

"And just why are you so curious, Mr. Irvine, to know about what my particular situation is?" she asked. "I don't want to call a chicken a chicken, but might I be right in that you are trying to flirt with me."

"I'm doing more than trying to flirt with you," he told her.

"And just what are you trying to do then?"

"I'm trying to ask you out on a date."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue with this story. I'm going to try my best to make it great for all of you. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review if you want. :)

* * *

Trish could never decide whether she wanted to be a blonde or a brunette. Stephanie was constantly meeting with her and seemingly every time she saw her, her hair was some other color. Trish always told her it was because she liked to change things up and keep people guessing. Stephanie was just surprised she still had her hair. She remembered her mother always telling her that if she dyed her hair too much, it would fall out, but Trish never seemed to have this problem.

Today her hair was a honey brown and Stephanie was focusing on it because her best friend was nearly giddy with excitement, "You have got to tell me more!"

"There's not much more to tell," Stephanie shrugged and looked down at her meal. She picked up a potato chip and crunched on it slowly.

"Not much to tell!" Trish nearly squealed with anguish over her best friend's insistence on not giving her the information she so desperately wanted. "Stephanie, we only have an hour for lunch and you tell me that some mysterious stranger has asked you out to dinner and all you tell me is that he's your new neighbor and he's fixing up the house next to yours? Darling, you have got to give me more than that. This town already suffers from a bad case of boring, I need to spice things up a little."

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Stephanie wondered. "I don't know that much about him. He came over for dinner and it was nice. He was nice and…"

"If you say nice one more time, I'm about to reach over this here table and clock you one," Trish held up her fist and waved it in Stephanie's face. "What does he look like? Is he tall, dark, and handsome?"

"And I told you he was short, fat, and ugly?"

"Then I wouldn't be quite as interested," Trish said haughtily, "but by the way that you're not talking about him, I reckon he's actually pretty handsome, right?"

"How are you supposed to know if someone is handsome or not based on whether I talk about him or not?"

"A girl knows these things," Trish tapped her forehead. Stephanie loved her best friend, she did, but sometimes Trish just made her laugh. Trish was the more outgoing of the two of them, but that might be due to circumstances more than anything else. Stephanie had been forced to get serious after she had Court. With the responsibilities that came along with having a child, anything that made Stephanie fun had seemingly fallen by the wayside. "So what does he look like?"

Trish pulled out a cigarette and Stephanie pushed her hand away, "Not around me, please."

"Promise to tell me about this guy and I won't," she said temptingly, waving the cigarette like it was a prize.

"Fine, he's…very good-looking," Stephanie said slowly as Trish pushed the cigarette back into its box.

"Just very good-looking?"

"He's…more than good-looking," Stephanie admitted and Trish giggled as Stephanie's face turned red. "Oh, sweetie, I think he's more than good-looking judging by the way you're blushing right now. So what does more than good-looking actually look like?"

"He's blond and blue-eyed and Trish, I swear, his eyes are bluer than every picture I've ever seen of the ocean. I figure if I ever saw the ocean, they'd pale in comparison to his eyes and he's built, muscular and rugged in just that right way, you know, with that touch of dangerous in him."

"Dangerous? Sweetie, the last thing you need right now is someone dangerous, especially not after that piece of shit you got involved with, no good asshole," Trish made a face as she thought of Paul. She'd partied the day he got sent up the river and she'd be partying until the day he was released, which she hoped would be never.

"I know, but not that kind, just…mischievous and Court already adores him, which is one of the most important things. He even offered to let Court help him out and teach him more about tools, with my supervision of course."

"Supervision, is that what they're calling ogling these days?" Trish joked. "So you said yes, right?"

"I told him I'd get back to him."

"Oh no, no, you didn't just shoot this more than good-looking guy down. Oh, Steph, what am I going to do with you? You've got to get out there. You can't sit at home every Saturday night with nothing but a bowl of popcorn and watching some stupid show on the TV. That ain't no kind of life."

"I have Court…"

"Yes, and Court is cuter than the nose on a kitten, but don't you think that you deserve to have some adult fun, when was the last time you had a really good lay?"

"You don't just ask someone that!" Stephanie told her, aghast at her friend's boldness. Trish flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged carelessly. Stephanie blushed something fierce and she started focusing more on her food because she didn't want to think about what it might be like sleeping with Chris and why was she even thinking about sleeping with Chris.

As if the conversation couldn't get any more awkward, Stephanie noticed Chris walking down the sidewalk, a couple paint cans in his hands, most likely for his house. He walked by the mirror of the coffee shop and she waved at him through the window. He stopped and smiled at her through the glass. She smiled back at him as Trish took in the exchange. Chris was stopped in his tracks before the window, just staring at her before he seemed to gain his bearings and walk towards the door.

"Oh my God," Trish said and her drawl became more pronounced, "is _that_ him? You are such a dirty liar. That is not just good-looking, holy hell, I'm about to throw him down myself and ride him like a pony at the carnival."

"Trish, shush!" Stephanie hissed as Chris walked over to the table. "Chris, hi, I didn't expect to see you round these parts…and of course you would, you live next door to me, I'm not saying that this is my territory…"

"What my friend is trying to say is that I'm her very best friend in the entire world, Trish," Trish held her hand out and Chris set down one of the paint cans, rubbed his hand on his jeans and then shook Trish's hand.

"It's a pleasure," Chris told her politely, nodding his head towards her.

"I hear you want to take our little miss out," Trish said, "you better know that Stephanie is one of the best people I know and you should treat her right."

"If she'll accept, I plan to," Chris smiled lopsidedly as he looked over to Stephanie, who found herself speechless around Chris.

"I don't know where my manners are," Trish said, scooting over, "do you want to sit with us, we were just on our lunch break, but we've still got forty minutes, plenty of time for you to join us and for me to get to know you better."

Chris slid into the booth next to Trish while Trish winked at Stephanie, "Thank you kindly."

"So Chris, what is it that you do?" Trish asked.

"I do bits here and there," Chris said, "wherever I find something to do, I'm there doing it."

"Oh, so you reckon yourself something of a Renaissance man?"

"I just do what I do to get by."

"Mysterious," Trish kidded. She kept looking over at Stephanie, prompting her to say something, but Stephanie seemed to be rendered dumb. It was one thing for Stephanie to be alone with Chris. She felt more comfortable in that one-on-one setting, but this set-up, it just felt inorganic. Trish was the type of person who wanted to know everything about everyone and there were parts of herself that she'd rather not Trish let out to Chris. She really liked him and he made her feel something she hadn't in a long time and she almost didn't want to share that with anyone yet.

"I don't think mysterious would describe me very accurately."

"Oh, I don't know, there's something to be said about mysterious," Trish told him. "If I were my friend, I would make you take me out right now."

"Well, if your friend would want that, I would do just that," Chris smiled again at Stephanie and she ducked her head.

"You know what," Trish said, "I just remembered that I have to be somewhere else right now."

"Where do you have to be?" Stephanie asked.

"Anywhere but sitting here right now. I probably have something to do somewhere else. I could probably go see what Christian is up to, Christian is my boyfriend, which I'm now thinking is a damn shame because there's men like you running around the town now."

"I do believe you are trying to flirt with me," Chris told her.

"Of course not," Trish told him with a smirk, "if I were flirting with you, I'll tell you right now, you'd sure as hell know it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh definitely," Trish slid out the other side of the booth. "I think that you will be sufficient company to finish out this lunch with my friend. You'll have to drop by sometime to my house and meet Christian, we can make a day of it, invite Stephanie and Court over, officially welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'd like that mightily."

"Then I'll have Stephanie give you a date and time, enjoy lunch," she waved her fingers at them before sashaying out of the diner, leaving Stephanie and Chris alone and Stephanie instantly felt more at ease.

"I'm so sorry about her," Stephanie told him. "She's like that, but she means well, she really does."

"I liked her, she had spunk," Chris laughed, "and anybody you would call a friend, I hope that I'd be able to do the same."

"She already likes you, I can tell, she only acts like a fool around people she genuinely likes," Stephanie joked with him and he laughed. "So I guess I don't have to answer that question you asked me because it seems we're already out on the date."

"Except that this isn't how a date with me would go," he told her, "I would still like to take you out proper, if that's something that you see yourself doing."

"I think I do," Stephanie nodded. "I mean, I think it would be nice and Court can stay with Trish and Christian for an evening."

"He wouldn't be jealous because you get me all to yourself?"

"I don't think he has it in him to be jealous," Stephanie told him. "He was born without a jealous bone in his body. I like to think he got all the best of me and his father and he sure did leave the worst behind him."

"His father's not exactly the best, I reckon."

"You reckon correct, sir," Stephanie told him, "even before he was sent away he wasn't the best character I ever let myself be with. But I was young and stupid and in love and you do stupid things when you're in love."

"I do know that's the God honest truth," Chris said, reaching across the table and taking Stephanie's hand in his. He rubbed her skin with his fingers and she liked holding his hand. She looked around furtively. This town was small and gossip ran rampant and everyone was sure to know soon that she was holding hands with the new man in town. It would be nearly scandalous in this sleepy town.

"So you're painting?" Stephanie tried to break the silence though it was comfortable she felt like she needed to fill the empty space.

"Oh yeah, I don't think drywall would make the best impression to anyone who comes over."

"You know, a house is a pretty big job, if you need help, I'm offering, but don't worry, I wouldn't count that as a date either," Stephanie assured him with a coy look.

"I would really like that, would…tonight work for you? After work?"

"It would," Stephanie told him, "I can have Trish baby-sit Court, I have a feeling that she'll agree right away."

"I have that same feeling."

"Okay, then it's a non-date."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"You are so absolutely going to bone him."

"Trish!" Stephanie gasped, pressing her hand over her mouth. "I just cannot believe you would say that to me.'

"Oh sweetheart," Trish grasped Stephanie's shoulder. "You have got to get laid, honey. It is not healthy to go so long without having the…company of a man. It is in our human nature, our very human nature to want to be with someone in that sense. You should be actively seeking him out."

"I'm not going to throw myself at him if that's what you think," Stephanie drawled. "I do not even want to sleep with him, that was not implied when I said I would paint with him. It's not even a date, Trish."

"Honey, if you are spending time alone with a man, it is a date," Trish told her, "and why shouldn't be throwin' yourself at him. It's about time you got yourself back in the game. You're a pretty, young thing and you are just being wasted sittin' on the sidelines like some wallflower."

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines, I'm raising my son," Stephanie reminded her. "He's the one that comes first and always will, forever. I can't go out and do everythin' that you and Jay can do. I just can't and I've accepted that for what is. My life is not bad because I have Court, it's a helluva lot better."

"I'm not saying it ain't," Trish shook her head. "All I'm saying is that it can't always be _all_ about Court. You know I love that boy like he were my own and you know I would do anything for him, but Steph, you've gotta live too."

"I am living."

"Not vicariously through your son!" Trish protested. "Now don't you worry about a thing, Jay and I will take very good care of Court for you and you go have fun with that new guy of yours."

"He's not my new guy, he's just a friend."

"A friend who thinks you're beautiful," Trish said and when Stephanie opened up her mouth to protest, Trish cut her off with a manicured hand to her face. "Don't even start. I know what you're going to say he hasn't said that or doesn't think it, but I saw the way he looked at you the other day. Honey, he was looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing he ever did see. Run with that."

"I still think you're out of your mind," Stephanie said, but leaned forward to hug her friend, "but just take care of my son and we'll be okay."

"You don't even have to remind me of that, now go, get prettied up and wear a little makeup and do your hair in that way, you know, where you curl it a little, that always looks pretty on you," Trish said, "highlight your cheekbones too."

"I'm going to be painting!" Stephanie reminded her.

"Yes, you will be painting, but he'll be staring at you the entire time, I guarantee it," Trish said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her best friend before she left. She climbed back into her truck, pulling the old seatbelt over her chest as she started it up, listening as it whirred to life. The drive back was quiet, the radio off and the windows down, blowing her hair in every direction. She loved driving alone. It always gave her time to think about everything, a little peace and quiet where she had the wind whipping through her hair and the smell of freedom wafting under her nose.

She could remember long car trips with her father where she'd just close her eyes and let the wind cool her face while the sun simultaneously warmed it. She longed for those days sometimes, when things were simpler and she didn't have to worry about bills and mortgages and how to raise her son to be a proper man without a father figure around. It all seemed so daunting sometimes and Trish was probably right in that she did need to get herself out there, but it was so difficult for her. She'd been spurned once and there was always a pit of fear in her stomach that she would make all the same mistakes again.

Her truck rumbled into her driveway, kicking up loose gravel behind it and she parked it, glancing over at Chris's house, but it didn't appear like he was home at the moment. That gave her the opportunity to slip inside her house and get ready. She assessed herself in the mirror and she found that she was doing that a long when it came to Chris. She felt somehow…inadequate whenever she was around him and she couldn't figure out why.

She pressed her hands lightly to her cheeks and wondered about Trish's words. Would Chris notice her if she wore a little makeup, did her hair all nice and pretty? He might, but that wasn't necessarily her. But, on the other hand, even though she and Chris called this a non-date, perhaps it was sort of a date. The situation leaned towards it being a date. They'd be alone. They'd probably eat there, wasn't that kind of, sort of, technically a date? Sure, they'd be painting along the way, but was it more than that.

Deciding to play it safe and assume that this could be a date, she put on a little bit of makeup and did her hair up into a neat ponytail, compromising with herself. They were going to be painting after all and she needed to be practical about how she did her hair. Too much and she'd be getting paint in it. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed an old work shirt that once belonged to Paul and put it on. It was too big on her, but it work fine for painting. She didn't care what happened to it so it was pretty ideal.

The walk over was slow, mostly on her part, but she wanted to give herself time to collect her thoughts. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was so nervous, but Trish's words certainly hadn't helped. She was just meeting up with Chris to paint his house, that was all. They'd agreed that it wasn't a real date, it was just a non-date, she was just helping him out. No matter how many times she said it though, it didn't seem to help calm her down. She finally arrived at his front door and she reached up slowly to knock. Chris must have been expecting her because he opened the door after just one knock.

"Hey, I've been waitin' for ya," Chris told her, moving out of the way. "You look ready to paint."

"I am," she told him, trying to sound enthusiastic. She looked around the house and saw that it was still pretty bare bones. "You haven't really moved anything in yet, I see."

"Not really, the basic necessities really," Chris told her.

"It's really nice in here, I ain't never been inside, it's always just kind of sat there," Stephanie said, giving Chris a smile.

"So I thought I could do the living room and you could start on the bedroom? I thought it would be easier if we could split up and that way we could get done twice as quick," Chris said eagerly. Stephanie's smile faltered a little bit. She had thought she and Chris would work on the same room at the same time so they could talk. She didn't think they'd be painting separate rooms, but she didn't want to seem like she was too eager to spend time with him. She nodded her head and Chris lead her to the bedroom. It was empty and he must have moved his stuff out. "I've been sleeping in the guest room."

"I see," Stephanie said with a nod.

"Do you like the color?" he asked, lifting the lid off a can. It was a cream color and very nice. She nodded and he handed her a paintbrush. "Thank you so much for helping me, Stephanie."

"It's not a problem," Stephanie said as Chris disappeared into the rest of the house.

Stephanie was still a little confused. She'd figured that Chris had wanted to spend time with her. Had she read him wrong? Maybe he wasn't really attracted to her, but then he'd asked her out so it couldn't be that. Had she given him the vibe that she just wanted to be friends? She grabbed the paint bucket and poured some of the paint into the pan Chris had left for her. She rolled her roller in it and then started to paint. She was nearly halfway done with the room when Chris walked inside.

"You're doing great," Chris said, "but I thought you might like something to eat?"

"I would love that," she nodded, walking out into the living room. "Did you want to order something?"

"Actually, I had a little something better in mind," Chris said, grabbing her hand. "Come out with me."

"Okay," she said, following him outside. She stopped on the porch and she looked to Chris. "When did you do this?"

"You must have been really into the painting," he said, leading her over to the back of his truck where Chris had set up a blanket and some candles and a pizza box. "You didn't even come out when there was a knock on the door when the pizza came. I thought this could be my small way to repay you."

"You didn't have to," she told him.

"It's just pizza, Steph," he said as they climbed on the back of her truck. He lifted the pizza lid, "I just got cheese because I didn't know what you liked."

"I like cheese," Stephanie said. They both grabbed a piece and started eating.

"So I know a little bit about you, but not nearly enough," he told her. "So…what are you like, Stephanie?"

"There's not much to tell," she said, looking down at her pizza. "I was a good kid, got caught up with a bad guy, had my kid and now I'm here with you."

"You make it all sound so simple," he said, 'but I get the feeling that nothing is very simple about you at all."

"Your feeling is wrong. I am simple," she told him. "But I don't know much about you. You're very mysterious and everyone is buzzing about you in town. It's not often we get someone new here. Most people want to move to the big cities and not a sleepy, little town."

"I like it here, maybe I was tired of the big city, maybe I needed a small town," he smiled at her and he was so damn charming she could barely contain herself around him. "My parents and I…we don't get along too well. We do in that family way, where you have to, you know what I mean?"

"Not really. I loved my father. He died though," she said, "I love my mama too, but she doesn't live all too close. I guess I just wanted to try it out on my own."

"You're lucky. My parents are good people though, we just don't see eye to eye."

"I can understand _that_," Stephanie said, "after I got pregnant, there wasn't a lot of seeing eye-to-eye. Do you see your parents often?"

"Yeah, I see 'em," Chris said. "They like seeing me though, I'm their only kid, so they always worry about me. I guess the city was an escape for me too. I'm glad I came here though. I really like you, Stephanie. I know we haven't really been out together, but I like you a lot. I think it was worth moving here just to meet you."

"Chris…"

"I'm serious. I would really like to see you a lot more. If that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay."

"Can I kiss you?" Chris was being bold now, she knew and she liked that he was asking. She didn't know why, but it just seemed so gentlemanly to ask to kiss her. There was something to be said about it. She wasn't used to gentleman. After Paul had left, well, he hadn't left the best impression on her about men and she'd been trying to recover the good image ever since.

"I would like that," she told him slowly and with a firm nod. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her, testing them out. His lips were soft and wet and his mouth tasted of the pizza they'd just eaten. He leaned his head to the side a little, opening his mouth slightly and prompting her to do the same. They were about to make the kiss deeper when Chris knocked over his beer and caused them to pull away.

"Do I get style points for making a slight disaster outta that?" he joked and she laughed, leaning against the back of the truck.

"I thought you could get style points for the way you kiss," she told him, the soft twilight muddling her features into a beautiful portrait of wind-blown hair and pearly whites and the blue-gray eyes that reminded anyone who saw them of the sea.

"I will take that," he drawled as she laughed and they went in for more pizza.

She could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm still kind of winging it with this story so reviews are still really appreciated because I'm really not entirely sure where I'm going with this one, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Mornin'!"

Stephanie looked up at the window just past the sink as she heard the soft knocking on the pane of glass. She grinned when she saw Chris wave slightly before disappearing from her view. She knew that it would take him approximately five steps to get to her front door and sure enough she could hear his boots on the steps and then the screen door swing open before his head popped into her living room.

"Hey there," she said, ducking her head a little as she saw him. Even after going on _three_ dates with him, there was still a tiny part of her that couldn't believe this man, this _gorgeous_ man would want anything to do with her. It was like a surprise everyday when he undoubtedly made his way over to her house from his.

"Hey, sweets," he said and she resisted the urge to blush even harder at the pet name. He'd told it was because she was as sweet as sugar and while cheesy, it hit a nerve insider that she thought long dormant. This man found her attractive and it was a feeling that nourished her soul after Paul had torn it down time and time again with his foolish antics.

"Mornin' to you," she told him as he came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doin' over here so dang early? Court's not even up yet and he likes his Saturday morning cartoons so you _know_ it's early."

"I know, I was hoping you'd be up, but I wasn't sure, I'm glad you are though," he leaned on the counter as he watched her finish up with some pots she'd been soaking overnight. When she finished and wiped her hands on a dish towel, she leaned against the sink opposite him.

"And just what did you wanna see me for?" she asked, acting as coy as she could manage. She had never been as good at flirting as Trish was. She made it seem like an art form, her body language always so appropriate and her eyes doing this thing that made all the men want to flock around her. Whenever Stephanie was around Trish, she felt dimmer somehow. She loved her best friend, but there was something in Trish that Stephanie was lacking or so she figured.

"Can't a guy come see the girl he's into?" Chris flirted back. "It's especially nice when she lives right next door."

"You are taking to that open door policy much too kindly," she told him and he chuckled, a rich sound that sounded nice resonating against the thin walls of her home.

"I think I like that it was extended to me so much that I have to take it at every opportunity," he told her, "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward."

"I wouldn't have extended it to you if I didn't think it was just forward enough," she replied and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "of course, I don't take too kindly to someone appearing at my front door when I still haven't gotten dressed proper."

"I think you look adorable," he told her, his eyes sweeping languidly over her pajamas. For the briefest of moments, she wished she could be in something nicer, a pair of silk pajamas, bright red, but instead, she was wearing pink shorts with snowmen on them (it wasn't Christmas, but they were clean and that's all that mattered) and a tank top, which was stupidly clinging to her because it was already humid at 7:12 in the morning and she hadn't turned on any fans yet.

"I do not," she told him and it wasn't her trying to act like she was humble, but really knew that she looked good, but she really did not think she looked good in any way, shape, or form. What Chris saw in her, she was afraid to ask because she feared that if he looked, if he _really_ looked, he would see a small, insignificant, insecure woman who'd had nothing but bad relationships and a screwed up sense of worth.

"You do," he insisted, "do not argue me on this one. You are as beautiful as an early morning sunrise."

She wanted to believe him and a part of him does even if the words are far too pretty. She kind of likes it when he does that. "So what brings you round here?" she asked, trying to divert attention away from herself and onto the real topic at hand. She expected to see him today; she expects to see him every day if she's being truthful. Even if it's just a wave from her porch to his, she sees him every day and she kind of likes the domesticity of it, even if they are in two different houses. She likes the idea that every day there's a chance to see him.

"I actually wanted to see if y'all wanted to come over for breakfast."

"Well, I would, but Court is still sleeping and I'd hate to wake him up now before he's ready, he's something mighty fierce when he's cranky," Stephanie explained.

"I did say y'all and that means Court too," Chris told her, nodding his head towards Court's bedroom to show that he was including him. "I thought I could make y'all something. I got up extra early this mornin', had some business that needed taking care of and I bought some donuts, thought I could entice you over there with the thought of sweet treats, I know you gotta sweet tooth, Steph."

"You don't know nothing," she teased him, even though she did. On their three dates, she'd always ordered dessert and whenever he tried to share with her, she'd give him a deathly glare before relenting and letting him try her dessert.

"I think I'm learnin' though, if you're still willing to teach," and there's the slightest hint of lechery in his tone that makes her wonder how long he's going to want to date her without the relationship turning physical.

The thought terrifies her more than she wants to let it. She hasn't been with anyone since Paul and when she was with Paul, it was never anything special. She knew what guys always had on their minds and Chris was a man and he was going to want more than making out and the occasional hand up her shirt. They hadn't even gotten to third base yet (and she feels so utterly pathetic that she's still referring to it as third base, she wants to be more adult, but she just doesn't know if she knows how to in this department yet).

She figured Chris would be a patient man, but even patient men have a limit. She doesn't want to lose him, even though they haven't had the "are we exclusive?" conversation yet. She doesn't recall him ever mentioning any other women so she assumes that they are exclusive so he's definitely going to want more and it's scary because she knows the consequences firsthand of what sex can lead to. Court was not planned and while she loved him to death, the fact still remained that she'd had no intention of having him when she did.

She ducked her head and then turned her head up slightly to look at him, "I think I can handle that."

"So come on, I've got so much food I don't even know what to do with, I need some hungry mouths to feed. I can make pancakes and the works if you like, whatever you want, toast, eggs, bacon, how does that sound?"

"It does sound pretty dang good," she admitted. "It'd be nice not to have cook…and by cook I mean put out a cereal bowl and some milk."

Chris chuckled and leaned forward to peck her on the lips, "Then let me take care of y'all. I like doing it. I like having you over there, it makes the house a lot richer. It gets mighty lonely without voices."

"You used to houses with lots of voices?" she asked and she didn't mean it as a snooping question, but just a question out of curiosity. One thing she's noticed about Chris is that he likes to be private. He tells her cursory details about his past and his family, but never any concrete fact. She knows he's an only child and that his parents are still together and that he still talks to them, but that's about it. She doesn't know where he's really from, she doesn't even know what he really does for a living. He says odd jobs, but she doesn't know what that means. She tries to respect his privacy though because she, too, can be a very private person.

"I grew up in a pretty noisy house. I may not have had brothers and sisters, but I've got enough cousins that do the job," he told her, "my grammy used to live with us so my aunts and uncles were always over and bringing their kids and we'd run around the yard raising hell like only kids can."

"My brother and I used to do that, it'd drive our parents batty, I swear, we gave them a few ol' gray hairs before their time," she laughed, thinking about her brother and mentally making a note that she should call him and see how he was doing.

"Mama, what's going on?" Court's small voice said from the doorway of his room.

"Hey there, little man," Chris said and Court's eyes immediately dropped all pretense of sleepiness.

"Chris! What're you doing here so early!" Court asked excitedly.

"I thought you guys could come on over for breakfast, that is if your mama says it's okay. I wanted you both over there."

"Mama, can we? Can we?" Court asked, already going over and giving Chris a big hug, which Chris returned with an ease that suggested to Stephanie that Court was starting to see Chris as a father figure and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with that either. Were relationships always this hard and difficult to navigate?

"Of course we can," Stephanie told Court, ruffling his hair. "Go put your shoes on and we'll head over with Chris."

"Okay!" Court ran off to find his shoes and Stephanie turned to Chris, but before she could speak, his lips were on hers and she kissed him back, relaxing as Chris pulled her against his body firmly. She moaned slightly as pulled away to kiss a spot on her neck he'd found to be particularly sensitive.

"Chris, we shouldn't do this in front of Court, it ain't proper."

"He's looking for his shoes," Chris said, but then pulled away from Stephanie and putting a respectable distance between them. "I think the boy suspects that we're dating each other, Steph, I think it's just a hunch he has."

"I know, I just worry," she said, shaking her head.

"What's got that pretty, little head of yours in such a dizzy?" he asked her and then raised his eyebrows when it looked like she was going to refuse to respond. She twisted her mouth up into an almost half-frown, half scowl and then she looked at him.

"I just wonder what I am, what we are and do not say human beings because I knew a guy who would say that and I do not want to hear that answer ever again," she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Well, what do you mean, what are we? What are we together?"

"That's exactly what I mean, what are we together? What is this between us? My son is coming to love the hell out of you, Chris and I cannot have a man in his life that isn't willing to be there in his life. He's young, he clings, and he loves with reckless abandon. He gets that particular trait from me and I can't say it's always served me well. Chris, if you can't be here, then we can't be here, _we_ can't."

"And what does that mean to you?" he asked. "Does that mean that you want to be the only woman I'm dating?"

"Yes, it does," she answered.

"Well, that's already done," he said, a half-smile making the side of his mouth crinkle in the sweetest way. "And does that mean that you want me to introduce you as my girlfriend, Stephanie?"

"It might mean that, yes, I wouldn't say no to such an offer if one was…extended to me," she said, her own face starting to light up into a smile. This had been a lot easier than she thought it was and she felt suffused with warmth when Chris's half smile turned into a full one.

"Then that is what you are now, my girlfriend."

Her smile turned full just then as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to Tina, who pointed out that I'd made a mistake in the first chapter. Just to clarify, Trish is not pregnant in the story and I've corrected the erroneous statement. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

"You know you don't have to spend that much time with him."

"I don't see no problem with it," Chris told her and she could tell there was sincerity behind it. Stephanie just didn't want him to feel so obligated to spend so much time with Court. Court wasn't Chris's son and he shouldn't feel like he had to be her kid's father. She was still nervous about pushing Chris's buttons, wondering what it going to take to drive him too far away from her.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked him, biting her lip and looking at Chris with demure eyes, cast down at the plate in front of her. She looked at her half-eaten burger, picking it up and taking a bite of it to distract from looking up at Chris.

"'Course I'm sure," Chris told her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She looked down at it and the way his course thumb was rubbing over her wrist. She dared look up at him and he was smiling at her, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he did so. "I like you, Stephanie, and I like Court. I see no problem spending time with him or with you."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm pressin' responsibility of my son on you," Stephanie told him.

"You know what I think?" She shrugged as she averted her eyes back to their joined hands. She loved holding hands with him. It almost felt like an anchor, like when he was touching her and holding her hands, he was really there and she was really with someone who cared about her and treated her well.

She was so used to men not treating her like they should that having one who did felt almost wrong. Then she felt guilty for thinking that anything was wrong with Chris because there was nothing wrong with him thus far. Pau had been the benchmark of men for her and he'd been terrible for her and to her. Having someone like Chris in her life was almost jarring, especially after she and Court had been alone for so long.

"What do you think?" she finally asked, her voice quiet.

"I think that you're scared," he told her and she couldn't believe he was so astute, but it had to be written all over her face what she was feeling. She reached up her free hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face in a vain attempt to calm herself down and stop overanalyzing her entire life. "I don't mean that as a bad thing, Stephanie. I ain't calling you a coward or nothing."

"Then what do you mean?" she asked though she could pretty much guess what she meant.

"I just think that you're afraid that I'm gonna go somewhere and leave you, is it something like that?" Chris asked her and she nodded immediately. "I figured. I ain't goin' nowhere, Steph, I promise you that. I own the house next door, where can I go?"

She laughed at that, but then she shook her head and decided to really fess up. "Paul was horrible. I thought I loved him, I thought he was like the most amazing man there ever was on God's green earth. He was dangerous, but I just thought that added to the charm. I know now I never shoulda gotten involved with him, that he was bad news, but I guess I wanted bad news in my life."

"Why would want that?" Chris wondered curiously. His voice wasn't accusing or derisive, but he was genuinely interest in knowing what she wanted.

"I don't even know anymore," Stephanie took a deep breath and looked off to the side, scoffing. Her eyes looked back to the past and wondered what in the world she could possibly be thinking, but only one thing came to her mind. "I just wanted to be free of all this. I hated growing up where I did. I would always watch TV and wish that I could be there, in California or New York or somewhere glamorous and I just didn't want to be _here_. I thought that maybe Paul could take me away. I don't know why I thought he, of all people, could take me away, but that's what I thought."

"And he didn't," Chris finished for her.

"No, he just robbed me of pretty much everything," Stephanie shook her head. "I put too much faith in a guy that was too…everything. I just couldn't or didn't or wouldn't let myself see it."

"You loved him," Chris shrugged. "It happens to everyone. I've always thought that you can't choose who you fall in love with, but you can always choose how you treat that person. It's a little bit of a comfort knowing that."

"You think so?"

"Yeah because if he really loved you, he would've treated you perfectly because you _are_ perfect."

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that, Chris," Stephanie told him and it wasn't because she didn't think he was being sincere, but because she'd never been good at receiving compliments. She never knew how to respond and not sound ungrateful or humble and she didn't want to sound hubristic.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just…I don't know," she admitted.

"You better get used to it," he told her, "because I ain't gonna stop saying stuff like it. You're not like anyone I've met. So many people nowadays, they party, they drink, they don't want more outta their life than that and I don't want that. I want something nice and settled and good and this is damn good, Steph."

"I think so too," she confessed. "I spent so much time being with the bad boy and then trying to heal myself over from that same bad boy that I really just want someone who likes me for me and doesn't try to change me or do stupid stuff."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not in the way you think," Stephanie shook her head, "not in that way, but he wasn't the kindest guy. When he got sent away, I made sure that he gave up all rights to Court. Court doesn't really care to see him now, he may in the future, I don't know, but for now, he can't see Court and frankly, he's never even called or anything to wanna see him."

"That's a shame. That kid is great, Steph," Chris told her, "you do a great job with him. I know this isn't how you pictured your life, but I'm glad it turned this way because I don't know if I would've met you otherwise."

"See, when you say things like that, it just makes me…I don't even know," Stephanie told him.

"You want to get this stuff to go and maybe go for a walk?" Chris asked her. "I know you told Trish that you would be back a little later to pick up Court so I thought we could walk around town and you can show me some of the sights."

She laughed. She knew he wasn't trying to be funny, but sometimes the things he said were inadvertently funny. "Why does that sound naughty?" she wondered and he had the wherewithal to blush, the redness creeping up from under his unbuttoned top buttons and up his neck to his face. She leaned across the table to give him a peck on the lips and that seemed to ease him as he laughed as well. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I didn't mean it like that, but I wouldn't rule it out if it were offered," he winked at her, his blue eyes catching in the dim light from the overhead lamp. "I just haven't gotten a real good look at this town and what better way to do that than with my girlfriend on my arm and a beautiful summer's night to walk in?"

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" He always had these beautiful words and she was a little jealous that he could always come up with something so quickly. He was a man with a way with words and she wished she didn't come off so hokey when he talked like that. She'd graduated high school so there was that, but Chris seemed so much worldlier than she was and she was a little bit jealous of that.

"I think you bring it out of me," he told her as he signaled to the waitress for their check. Once Chris had paid, they grabbed their doggie bags and put them in the car before Chris took her hand they started walking down the main street of town, which was about the only exciting street there was. Stephanie knew Chris just wanted time with her and not an actual tour and she was fine with that.

The night was warm and dewy with humidity, but when she was with Chris, it didn't seem to bother her as much as it usually did. It was late enough to where the humidity wasn't unbearable, but she could still feel her hair clinging to the back of her neck. She kept brushing it away so she didn't look sweaty and gross in front of Chris. Eventually, his arm left her hand and wrapped around her shoulder as they continued walking in relative silence, Stephanie pointing out something every now and then for him.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?" he kissed the side of her head as they continued walking. The streetlights and the lights coming from various shops gave everything an ethereal glow and she could see the small town park up ahead and figured that'd be a good placer to stop for a while and talk. Their town was so small that it wasn't scary being out at night like this or sitting in the park.

"What's your family like?" she wondered.

"What?"

"Well, you never talk about them, so I just kinda wondered what they were like. I know you said it was pretty typical, but I'd like to know more about them. They did a sure fine job raising you up so I'd like to know about them."

"There's nothing special about them."

"Well, there must be if they raised you. Do you ever see them? Do you talk to them?"

"It's not a big deal. They're just my family," he told her and she could feel him tense up against her, which confused her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I'm not upset," he told her, but it didn't seem like that was the case. He seemed awfully upset if you asked her and she didn't want to ruin their date, but she wondered what was wrong with him and why he was being so tense.

"But you just—"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Can you just respect my privacy please?" he snapped at her and she was taken aback by how gruff he sounded. She pulled away from him completely and just walked next to him, not saying anything and trying to figure out what was so wrong about wanting to know about his family, where he'd come from. Her family had been such a big part of who she was and she just wanted to know if it was the same for him.

Chris caught her arm and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to talk about them. I'm really sorry, Steph, please, don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't like talking about them. I'm not around them for a reason."

"I just wanted to know about them. I wasn't asking to meet them or nothing," Stephanie nearly whimpered. "I mean, if you wanted to introduce me, I don't think I would put up much of a fuss, but I guess you wouldn't want to do that…I'm rambling."

"It's okay, I'm sorry," he said, "it's just…my parents are a bit on the…well, it's just to say we don't see eye-to-eye on most things. I'm sorry I snapped at ya, you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. I would someday like you to meet my mama, you'd like her. She'd like you."

"I'd like that," he told her, kissing her forehead as they continued walking, but now Stephanie was preoccupied.

Stephanie was left wondering what in Chris's past left him so haunted.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie let the grass gather between her bare toes, letting them curl and twist in between her skin, cool, little pockets. The day was coming to a close, the air growing sweeter with a moist chill, and the sky turning a light purple with orange fringe. Stephanie leaned her hands back, letting them too disappear into the grass behind her, her body half-reclining as she glanced at her best friend next to her. Trish took a long drag of her cigarette as the curly tendrils of smoke disappeared into the night.

"I think mysterious is cool," Trish shrugged with one shoulder as she glanced at her friend.

"It's jut he got so angry," Stephanie said, "like mentioning his family actually brought him physical pain or something. It was strange, Trish, it was just downright strange."

"Maybe his family is just a bunch a jerks or somethin'. You never know what kind of place a person comes from."

"I know, but I just wish he'd talk about it, even if it just a little bit," Stephanie said, "I mean, it's one thing to say it was bad, but…I don't know, I guess I'm just pushin' too hard, and that's only gonna drive him away."

"I don't think he's goin' anywhere," Trish nudged her best friend in the shoulder. "That boy is over the moon for you. I don't know how you don't see it, but every time I come over and I see the two of you all over each other, he's always got this smile on his face. He's yours, honey, so you might as well get used to it."

"I just don't know what he sees in me."

Trish laughed, taking another drag of her cigarette before continuing her laugh, "He sees what we all see. Steph, you never give yourself enough credit, and it's about as annoying as a leaky faucet."

"A leaky faucet?"

"Drip, drip, drip, oh, what's this? Stephanie done gone and made it out like she's some horrible person who don't deserve love," Trish told her.

"I do not act like that," Stephanie scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh honey, I wish you didn't, but ever since that fiasco with that scum of the earth, you have been actin' like you are some sort of criminal, but it's really him that's the criminal, I think the fetching orange jumpsuit shoulda tipped you off to that. But then, Chris comes along, and he is charming, quite the looker, and he _likes_ you, most importantly, and you are so willing to just write this off."

"What? I'm not trying to write it off."

"You're trying to find a flaw so you can push him away. I know you, Steph, you're lookin' too hard for that flaw."

Stephanie sighed and looked at her toes, the grass peeking in between them, and she wondered if that was indeed what she was doing. It was true she hadn't had a relationship with anyone since Paul, at least not a serious one. But she never thought she tried to find reasons to dump them. They just never felt compatible with her, but maybe she had been purposely pushing them away.

"I don't even know," Stephanie said quietly.

"Look at our boys over there," Trish told her. Stephanie lifted her head and looked the short distance across Trish and Jay's backyard. Jay and Chris were commiserating over the grill and the food on it, while Court looked on, fascinated by the goings on and wanting to feel like a big man helping with the grilling. Stephanie too special note of Chris and how, every now and again, whenever Jay went off on a riff, Chris would glance over at her. She found it endearing, and she returned the smile whenever their eyes met.

"I see 'em."

"That man is crazy about you," Trish said, "maybe you should let his past go for now. I'm sure when he feels more comfortable, he'll tell you about it. Stop trying to look for a reason to cut this man out of your life, enjoy the ride."

"I'm trying, I really am," Stephanie sighed. "I know he's a good guy. I know he is."

"Hey, we're eatin' if you're ready!" Jay called over.

"Comin', don't get your pants all in a hitch!" Trish said, stamping out her cigarette on the ground before throwing the butt somewhere in the yard. She pulled herself off the grass, offering her hand to Stephanie. Stephanie grabbed it and allowed Trish to pull her up. When she walked over to the grill, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Trish threw her a sly look and Stephanie narrowed her eyes at her friend.

The five of them sat down to eat at the faded picnic table in the middle of Trish and Jay's yard. Chris, Stephanie, and Court were on one side while Jay and Trish were on the other. Chris assimilated into their little family like he'd been there the entire time they'd all been friends. The conversation flowed so easily Stephanie could hardly believe they'd only known Chris for such a short amount of time. He had this uncanny ability to make everyone at ease then make them laugh uproariously. He had no shortage of conversation, and she was starting to really see what Trish had said.

It would be too easy to find some kind of flaw in Chris while ignoring all the good things. She was so scared of the world, of life, after Paul tore so much away from her, and left her with so little in his wake. She'd had to care for Court alone and she'd accepted that job willingly and lovingly, but in doing so, she'd decided unconsciously to shut herself off to anyone else, to live in a kind of bubble where nobody could hurt her or Court. If she allowed her fear to rule, she would not have this wonderful man sitting next to her. She grabbed his right hand with her left one mid-meal, and he glanced over at her, giving her a smile before returning to his meal, switching to eating with his left hand so they could continue holding hands.

They talked well past the time when the sun went to bed for the evening, the twinkle lights Trish insisted on having were turned on, creating a firefly effect that was both warm and enchanting. "Mama, I felt rain!" Court suddenly said just as a big, fat raindrop landed on Stephanie's hand.

"Oh great," Trish groaned, "what a way to end a party."

"We better go anyways, it's gettin' late," Stephanie said, letting go of Chris's hand and supplanting it with Court's as they ran inside the house. It was just in time too because the heavens decided to open up and pour down. Summer rains could be nice, but they never alleviated the humidity so they were also too warm.

After saying their goodbyes, Chris, Stephanie, and Court headed back to Stephanie's place. Chris held his jacket over Stephanie and Court as they ran inside. They shook off their wet bodies as they entered the door. Stephanie took Chris's jacket and promised she'd go put it in the dryer so it could dry, but he told her not to worry about it, it would dry on its own.

"Mama, oh no, look!" Court said as he pointed to a growing wet spot on the carpet.

"Damn it all to hell," Stephanie said, rushing to the kitchen and grabbing a pot, laying it under the leak. "I swear to God, I have paid last dollar to have this gosh dang roof fixed, it _never_ works."

"So this happens every time it rains?" Chris asked. Stephanie nodded as she spotted another leak near the bathroom. She grabbed another pot and put it under.

"I've had it fixed twice now, but it never sticks, that's what I get for going with the cheapest guy, but good ol' JR's is just about all I can afford."

"Once this storm clears up, I'll fix your roof up right," Chris told her.

"Chris, you don't have to do that, I really appreciate it, but—"

"I'm lookin' at your roof, Stephanie, you ain't gonna get out of this one. I have the experience," he told her, "I know how to do it and do it right, and it wouldn't cost you anything."

"Oh, Chris, no, I couldn't."

"I insist," he nodded at her, "go on and get Court to bed, I'll look around for any more leaks and I'll get them, if that's okay with you?"

"You're amazin', you know that," she told him, her breath soft with feeling. "You are just the most amazin' man I think I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Go on, get," he told her, smiling as he pushed her away. Stephanie led Court away from the leak he was watching with fascination, and Chris watched as he walked Court into his bedroom, presumably to get his pajamas on. Chris walked around the small house, locating different leaks and putting different sized pots underneath. Stephanie eventually came back out and helped him. When they were satisfied with getting them all, they sat down on the couch, leaning against each other, their clothes slightly damp as they listened to the pounding of the rain against the house.

"So you think I'm amazing then?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice, along wit the slight note of cockiness.

"Don't you go using that against me now," she joked with him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"It's nice to have someone think of you like that," he told her, "I really haven't had that."

"I don't see how you haven't, you're almost too perfect."

He laughed, "I don't think you have that right."

She looked up at him, "You see pretty perfect to me right now."

"You're pretty perfect too if I do say so myself." Stephanie blushed and ducked her head. "You know, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you aren't worthy of nice things being said of you. I'm going to keep saying them, so you really shouldn't act like you can't accept them," Chris told her, "I had a fun evening with you tonight. I like your friends, I like it here actually. I think moving here was the smartest decision I ever made."

"I'm so glad you did," she told him, staring him straight in the eye because if ever there was a time where she should assert herself, it was now. She was so tired of being affected by Paul's stupidity and her mistakes. She wanted to be confident. She didn't want her hang-ups to affect her relationship. "You're the best thing to come into my life since Court."

"Wow, you know, you could probably be the best thing to come into my life, period," he told her. He stared down at her lips and Stephanie, bold for once, leaned forward and started to kiss him. Chris returned the kiss vigorously, his passion for her coming out in waves. He leaned her back over the couch and she fell back against the cushions. His hand found her stomach and it was cool against her warm skin. She wrapped her arms around him, getting lost in his kisses, the rain coming down in sheets creating a lovely backdrop of sound.

The lights were dimmed so his face was hazy when he pulled back, panting, but as her eyes adjusted, he looked so beautiful to her. He leaned down to kiss her again, moving down to press his lips against a pulse point in her neck. She moaned softly as his tongue licked along her neck. She was getting lost in his touches, and she hadn't felt like this since…God, she couldn't even remember how long someone made her feel like this. Chris's hands were now on the hem of her shirt and he was pulling it up and somehow it was off before she could even think.

"Chris, Chris," she told him, pushing him up and off her. "We can't do this here."

"Oh God, yeah, Court," he drawled, his face moving down to press against her neck. "I guess I should probably head back home." Brave, she had to be brave, to move forward, to not let Paul dictate her life years after he left it.

"You can…stay the night if you want."

"Are you sure?" he asked, shocked as he pulled away from her again. "I mean, I don't want to overstep my boundaries, 'specially not with Court here and I wouldn't."

She put her finger over his lips to shush him. "No, I want to."

It was time to put the past behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Her bed was uncomfortably warm. She wasn't used to the heat coming from the other side of the bed or from the mass that was currently pressing into her back. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling by any means, just a different one. Chris's arm was curled around her waist and his forehead was resting on her shoulder while he slept. She just sat there listening to the rain hitting the roof in irregular intervals.

"Hey, you awake?" Chris mumbled, his voice slightly muffled as his lips rubbed against her shoulder.

"Uh huh," she said as his fingers traced across her skin, skin his lips had been all over just a short while ago. She couldn't believe they'd actually made love twice this evening. She remembered the times she'd been with Paul. He'd always wait until he finished, then would roll over, fall asleep, or, if he wasn't tired, pull on his jeans, thank her, then leave. Chris, on the other hand, was something entirely different.

She didn't know exactly how to explain how he made her feel, but it was special in a way she'd never experienced before. She'd never felt like she was someone's light. That's what she felt like, she realized. She felt like she was Chris's light. He made her feel wanted and needed in a way she'd never felt before. With Court, it was different, he was her child, his love almost seemed built-in, but with Chris, he chose to want her, to be with her.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"It's not that," she told him, pulling him closer. She wanted the closeness right now. She wanted to feel every part of him against her skin. She wanted to burn up with him. She wanted to meld right into him.

"Then what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm great," she smiled, knowing he wouldn't see it, but she couldn't help but smile. She felt like she could burst from her smile. She felt his foot rub against her own and she thought it extra sweet that he seemed to hear her thoughts when she said she wanted every part of him to touch her. She then felt him kiss her shoulder and her smiled widened even further.

"Good," he told her, "but why are you awake?"

"I don't know, just listening to the rain," she told him, "when I was little, like real little, we used to live in this place that had a tin roof and the patter of rain on it was sometimes so loud, but you know how you just get used to certain noises? I got used to it, and it became like this crazy lullaby. I just like to listen to it."

"I can understand that," he drawled. "I used to love the sound of my Grammy's voice. I used to sit around her for hours, she taught me how to cook, she taught me how to mend things, hell, she even taught me a little 'bout buildin' things, she was that crazy."

"She sounds nice," Stephanie said and she felt him sigh against her.

"I miss her a lot," he told her, "but I'm glad I got the time with her."

"Yeah, there are people in your life like that," Stephanie said. "Thank you for tonight, I mean, not…not this, I mean, thank you for _this_, but I mean, do I thank you for this?"

He chuckled, pulling her over so he could look her in the face presumably. She blushed a little as he looked down at her, a sudden want to pull up the sheets that were dipping around her breasts at the moment. "You don't have to thank me for this," his eyes shone in the soft light from the porch light just outside the window.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been with nobody in such a long time," Stephanie said, "I feel a little silly. I mean, it's just, I never…really found…I'm ramblin' and I'm sorry, God, sometimes I think I've just got some kind of cotton in my mouth that makes me sound stupid."

"You ain't doing anything of the sort," he told her as he brushed hair out of her face. "I think you are perfect, Stephanie, you are gorgeous, and sweet, and every second I'm with you, I am even that much more thankful that I moved here and came into your life."

"I'm thankful for that too," she told him as he continued to brush at her hair, even though it was smoothed down against her head. He was hovering over her, everything in her line of vision was just him. She could get used to this. She wanted to get used to this. "I was scared of this, you know."

"You were?" he asked.

"I just…I mean, I've kept myself so damn guarded ever since the Paul…stuff," she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I hate that I let it get to me, that I let _him_ get to me, but it was all so…just messed up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he wondered.

"While we're _naked_?" she asked incredulously, glancing down at their bodies, though covered by a sheet, right underneath it, they were sans clothes. She wasn't sure it was appropriate to talk about that kind of thing when they were in this state of undress.

"Is there any better time to do it?" he laughed. She was so damn endearing with her propriety. There was still something innocent inside Stephanie even if she refused to see it. It was clear she believed it had all been sapped out of her after what Paul did, after having Court, but it was still there. It was ingrained in her personality. She was beautiful and innocent and wonderful in his eyes.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it, I don't…it's a horrible thing, the whole thing," Stephanie admitted with a sad sigh. "I don't really talk about it much. I'm always so…embarrassed about the entire thing."

"But why?" he asked confusedly. "There's nothing for _you_ to be embarrassed about."

"My son's father is in jail," Stephanie turned her face away from Chris's, but he reached up and brought her face back to him. She looked so sad right then, so he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I never wanted to be one of _those_ girls, the kind that lets some bad guy take over their lives and drag them down with them."

"You ain't letting anything drag you down, you're making a life here, and it's a damn good life. You are making it on your own. You've built a great life here for you and Court."

"I can't even fix a leaky roof, Chris," she laughed mirthlessly.

"Because you haven't found someone who can fix it right," he told her, "that's all, but I'm gonna fix it right up, and you won't never see a leak again. I promise. I'm really good at this kind of thing."

"You're perfect," Stephanie said, "how can you be so perfect?"

"I ain't perfect, nobody is, but we see perfection where we want to see it," he told her.

"See, you even say nice things," she looked away again, but before he could bring her face back this time, she did it for herself. "I just felt like…I didn't deserve somethin' good. I know, it's stupid, but I was just scared of everything and everyone, and I tried to keep Court and I in this little bubble, but Trish was always goin' on about getting' back out there, like it was so easy. But it was never easy. I always felt like I was gonna make the same mistake again."

"The mistake of falling for someone who ain't good for you?"

Stephanie nodded. "I just thought maybe I attract trouble. Maybe I'm just one of those girls who just can't stay away from trouble."

"You're not trouble, Steph," Chris told her, "he was trouble, from what you've told me about him, he was trouble, not you. You cut him out of your life, that's bravery right there. You said to yourself, I'm gonna make somethin' better for my son, and you did. You _are_, and nobody who attracts trouble could do that."

"It's so hard opening your heart up again," Stephanie pulled him down with her. "I kept lookin' for things that I could just…pull away from you from."

"Pull away?" he bit his lip.

"I just felt like I didn't deserve it, but Trish, my guiding light as such, told me I do deserve the good things," Stephanie started running her fingers through Chris's soft hair as he rested his head against her collarbone.

"You do," he insisted. "I'm just glad you consider me a good thing."

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't consider you a good thing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Not right now, no," Chris said, "you can't let the past control who you are now, believe me, I know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sometimes Chris is such a mystery, one she wants to unfold so badly if he'd just let her. She doesn't sense trouble off him. She's felt trouble against her skin. She felt it every time she was with Paul. His danger was palpable, like a thin sheen of sweat that clung to his every pore. Chris didn't have that. Chris was a good guy, she was sure of it. Sure, he didn't like to talk about his past, but neither did she. Someday, though, she hoped she would get him to open up just a bit more, just to let her get her foot in the door.

"We all have demons in our past, sometimes it's a bad relationship, sometimes your family just doesn't understand you."

"So it's your family that you have trouble with?" she asked, trying to find his real meaning. He'd mentioned it a few times before, saying they didn't see eye-to-eye, but he'd never gone in depth about what they didn't see eye-to-eye about.

"I guess you can say that," he nodded against her, his hair tickling her bare skin as the rain continued its patter against the roof, a soundtrack to their conversation, always in the background.

"You've mentioned that before," she reminded him, "but you really haven't talked about them much. I mean, I ain't prying, if you think that's what I'm doing, I'm not, I just want to understand you better."

"My father…well, he always saw different from me, he still does," Chris said, "I just…growing up, he always had this plan, you know how parents they always try and push you towards what they want, even if they don't know they're doin' it, like when your parents make you learn a musical instrument. You ain't got much say in it, but they want it. My father was like that, always pushin' me towards what he wanted, and when I didn't…when I don't…"

"I get it," Stephanie cut him off as his voice began to rise.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "my mama, she's a good woman, but she kind of follows the same line as him, probably because she loves him."

"Parents are strange creatures," Stephanie mused as her fingers moved from Chris's hair to his shoulder-blades, her nimble fingers making silly patterns into his skin. "You always want to please them, but then, at the end of they, you gotta please yourself. I try to what's best for Court…who knows if I am."

"You are," Chris told her. "I love you, Stephanie, I just needed you to know that. I think you're the best thing to come along in my life in a long time."

She froze slightly, was she ready to reciprocate that love. Was she ready to really, truly open herself up for another person. Paul claimed to love her, but he probably didn't. He probably saw her as an easy lay, a girl who would hang on his every word, and a scapegoat from his problems. She'd not wanted to open herself up to love again when the consequences could be so painful, but this man loved her, and it felt like a warm breeze pulling her body towards him. This was right, it felt so damn right.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything, still just kind of winging it with this story, but I'm feeling like I know the direction it's going in, hope you enjoy it, review if you feel like it. :)

* * *

"You are one crazy man!"

"How am I crazy?" Chris called from the roof of Stephanie's house. The rain had let up a couple days ago and now he was out here, in the sweltering heat, trying to fix her roof.

"Because there ain't gonna be no more rain for a while and you're dying yourself up there tryin' to fix my damn roof," Stephanie called up at him. "Would you just get your cute butt down here and come inside where it's at least cool?"

"I'm fine," Chris said even as he swiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. "I want to get started on this 'fore I forget, that's all. I ain't intending to do all the work in one day, it's more than a one day job."

"So wait until it cools off a bit," Stephanie told him, "I don't wanna go to the hospital today because you're dying of heat stroke. Come on, let's go into your house where you got some nice air conditioning, and have lunch. Besides, Court is insisting that he won't eat until you show your face."

"Court or you?" he wondered, walking towards the ladder. There was no winning in an argument with Stephanie, and he knew when he was licked. Stephanie just gave him a coy shrug, smiling at him in a way that made his stomach churn over with emotion. He carefully walked towards the ladder, climbing down as Stephanie waited for him at the bottom. When his feet hit flat ground, Stephanie leaned over and kissed him. "Now what was that for?"

"Trying to fix my roof when you didn't have to do that," she told him, "also because I'm glad you didn't just keel over and die up there."

"There ain't nothing that can tear me away from you," Chris wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Gross, you're all sweaty," Stephanie tried to push him away, but he was having none of that and, instead, pulled her closer. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but he was stronger than her, and she wasn't putting too much effort into her escape anyways. He kissed her cheek as she turned her head and then laughed as he let her go. "You should take a shower before we eat."

"I thought you had everything ready?" he told her.

"I just wanted you down off that damn roof," she confessed, looping her arm through his so he couldn't make an attempt to get back up there. "I know you've got drive and ambition, but you don't need to be killin' yourself fixing a roof when it's not supposed to rain for the foreseeable future."

"I just wanted it taken care of."

"And you will, when it's nice and cool. Do you think I want you to take off on me right after I admit that I love you," she told him, the words lingering around both of them. Stephanie never got tired of saying it, and Chris never got tired of hearing it.

"I would never want that since I love you too," he returned the sentiment without a hint of hesitation. "I guess I could use a shower, wouldn't want you to start thinking me some overgrown idiot."

"I could never," she drawled lazily at him as they walked inside his house. Since the weather had warmed up again, they spent a lot of time in Chris's house since he had air conditioning and Stephanie's house did not. Court didn't seem to mind. Indeed, the boy had taken such a shine to Chris that Trish had taken to referring him as Little Chris.

Stephanie had never really considered what a strong male influence could do for Court; she had always thought she could be enough. She was tough, she was making her way through her life with as much dignity as she could, and she was both a mother and a father to Court, but this was different. She knew that was just the single mother in her talking, the claim that she could be both, and she'd done her job well, she thought. Court was well-adjusted, smart, and as sweet a boy as could be, but she'd underestimated what having a father figure could do for him.

There were simply things Stephanie did not know about that Chris did. Court had always been fascinated by machinery and trucks and building things, subjects of which she knew nothing. She let him indulge in it as best she could, let him watch videos of how buildings were made, what kind of equipment was used to move dirt or lift heavy things, she'd done her best, hell, even Jay had been around, but he was Trish's husband and he wasn't around all the time.

With Chris, he was showing Court all the things she couldn't, and Court looked at Chris like he hung the damn moon. She loved when she would watch them engrossed in some project, whether it was building Stephanie a new TV stand or their new project of a treehouse for Court, they were like two peas in a pod when there was a project to be had, and Chris was giving something to her son that she simply couldn't at this time.

Court's eyes lit up when he saw Chris come inside. "Chris, d'ya think I can help you with the roof?"

"Not now, little man," Chris told him, "I have it on the strictest order from your mama that I ain't allowed to go up there until the weather cools."

"Oh, but after that, maybe I can help?"

"Maybe," Chris appeased him, but he gave a look to Stephanie that said he wouldn't take the little boy on the roof, and she was grateful that he'd had the same thought she did. Court was still a little boy, and he had big aspirations, but he was still small.

"Cool," Court said as Chris ruffled his hair, making it stick straight up. Court looked indignant for a moment, but then let out a little laugh as he tried to fix his hair. "We're gonna eat lunch soon, you joining us?"

"You bet I am, I just need to take a shower first, why don't you help your mama with lunch, I bet she'd 'preciate that."

"Okay," Court said eagerly. Chris winked at Stephanie as he passed her and she took Court into the kitchen to make them some sandwiches. It was funny how comfortable she felt in Chris's home. The three of them had been going back and forth between houses for a little while now, and it was almost natural for her and Court to spend time here, as natural as it felt to have Chris in her own home. They didn't spend the nights together quite yet, but Stephanie was becoming more comfortable with the idea of Chris staying over. She didn't think Court would have any problem with it, and that was really the only reason she was against it right now.

"Feel better?" Stephanie asked as Chris walked out of his bedroom, drying his hair with a towel. It would dry quickly in the hot weather and he threw the towel haphazardly on the couch as he sat down at his kitchen table where Court was sitting up on his knees, already chomping on his sandwich.

"I admit that I do, yes," Chris said, but glanced out the window, "I still maintain I coulda fixed the roof today."

"Yes, but best you save that for a day that ain't so hot," Stephanie kissed his cheek as she put his plate down in front of him, sitting down in the chair next to him with her own plate of food. Chris grabbed a chip and popped it into his mouth thoughtfully. Court saw Chris throw the chip into his mouth and immediately emulated him, which didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie. She smiled secretly to herself.

"Okay, okay, I wouldn't want you to be mad at me," Chris said finally, glancing over at her as she gave him a triumphant look. He just laughed and started in on his sandwich. "So what'd you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, I don't really got anything in mind, do you?" she asked.

"Can we go to the movies?" Court asked. "We haven't been to the movies in forever, Mama, do you think we can go?"

"Well, it would be a nice place to go in this hot weather," Stephanie shrugged.

"I think we can swing that," Chris nodded at her, and she liked that they made decisions together. She could consult with Chris over things like this and feel like it was all part of their routine. "It'll be my treat."

"Chris, you don't gotta do that," Stephanie insisted. "I can certainly take care of Court and me."

"I know you can, but I'm your boyfriend, and I want to, end of discussion."

"You do too much for us already," Stephanie protested weakly. She knew it wasn't going to end with her winning. As much as Stephanie knew when she could win an argument, she also knew when she could lose one. Chris was always trying to pay for her, and it was only the rare occasion that she insisted that she pay for them. He almost never relented, but she was strong-willed and sometimes overpowered him.

"I _like_ doing things for the two of you," he told her, "I mean, look, you made this great lunch for me, so I think I owe you two with dinner and a movie. We can go catch an early movie, then we can go out for burgers after."

"Burgers? Yes!" Court pumped his fist into the air. "Can we, Mama, can we, please, please, please!"

"Fine, I don't got enough ammo to fight against the both of you," she gave each of them a stern look, but Chris was already high-fiving Court and so she just shook her head and focused on eating her sandwich and watching the two men in her life talking excitedly about what movie they were going to see later.

Chris was just suggesting they see an action movie (not too violent) when his cell phone rang on the counter. Chris looked at it like he wanted to smash it for interrupting his conversation, but he reluctantly pushed himself away from the counter and went to pick up his phone. Stephanie watched as he stared down at it, his eyebrows creasing in the middle of his forehead.

"I gotta take this, sorry," Chris said, giving Stephanie an apologetic look, but she just nodded her head and watched as Chris quickly went into his bedroom to take the call.

"Who was that, Mama?" Court asked as he took a big bite of his turkey sandwich.

"I don't know, maybe it's one of Chris's friends," Stephanie answered, only then realizing she didn't really know anything about Chris's friends. She assumed he had them, but they must live wherever he lived before. Then it dawned on her that she wasn't even entirely sure where Chris moved from. She bit her lip, maybe she should start asking a few more questions about Chris's past. She was always giving up information, and maybe she just didn't let Chris get a word in edgewise.

Stephanie went back to her sandwich, but could hear Chris's muffled voice rising higher and higher, the door providing very little barrier between Chris and her. She kept looking at it, wondering if it would be inappropriate to go ask him if everything was okay. She even saw Court looking at the door every now and then, confusion written all over his face.

"I'll be right back, baby," Stephanie told her son as she made her way down the short hallway to Chris's room.

"I told you that I didn't want to deal with this anymore," Chris said from behind the door. Stephanie hated to eavesdrop, but she wasn't sure her presence would be welcome right now. "No, I told you I didn't want no part of that anymore, that's why I left, that's why I didn't want to be around there."

Stephanie reached out her hand to tap on the door, but she really didn't want to interrupt what sounded like an important conversation.

"No, I will not, I washed my hands of this!" Chris paused for a moment, obviously listening to the other person on the line. "Fine, fine, but I swear to God, I am not returning because he asked me to, we've got some unfinished business, and I ain't going to give in."

"Chris," Stephanie finally tapped on the door.

Chris opened the door, swinging it lightly and giving her a sad expression. "Steph, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to postpone the movie."

"I understand, is everything alright?" she asked. "Court and I could sort of hear you, and you didn't sound happy."

Chris leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's nothing you need to worry 'bout, I just need to go out of town for a few days, but I promise, it won't last that long. Do you think you'll miss me?"

"I already miss you, but is there anything I can help with? I mean, if you need me to come with you, I can, if you needed someone."

"No, no," Chris shook his head immediately, "believe me, I can handle this by myself, but thanks for the offer. I really need to pack, so I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, Court and I can show ourselves out, we'll be next door if you want to say goodbye."

"I will," he told her, "You can finish your lunches though."

"I think we're done," she nodded, "Court, come on, let's go back home."

"But Mama, what about the movie?"

"Sorry, little man," Chris came over and knelt down in front of Court's chair. "Something came up, and I gotta go out of town for a little while, but when I come back, we'll catch that movie, alright?"

"Okay," Court answered, but he was saddened by it. He threw his arms around Chris and Chris gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, Chris."

"I'll miss you too, little man," Chris told him, pulling away. "I promise though, I won't be gone long."

"Chris, is something the matter?" Stephanie asked in sotto voice as Chris came back towards her.

"Nothing, it's really nothing."

After hearing his side of the phone call, Stephanie wasn't so sure about that.


End file.
